Algún Día
by Kay More
Summary: Serena pierde al amor de su vida por una causa aparentemente desconocida para ella, trata d entender que pasa pero no es nada fácil para una princesa que es casi perfecta. please reviews! ;


"Algún Día "

.

.

.

Ante el atardecer del viernes después de la escuela, Serena Tsukino se encontraba parada en el puerto de la costa. Ahí, el sol, majestuoso se imponía ante ella, y ella con los ojos perdidos, lo miraba.

Desafortunadamente no pensaba ni en el bello atardecer, ni en el viernes, ni en llegar a casa a arreglarse para salir. Pensaba solamente en lo mal que se sentía, en cómo había llegado hasta ahí, caminando sin sentido, completamente sola.

No había sido por simple aventura ni desaburrimiento. Hacían ya tres días que Darien Chiba le había dicho que no quería volver a verla más. Que estaba completamente desentendida de ella, y que prefería terminar su relación. Después de todo lo que había pasado, toda una vida esperando su primer y único amor, encontrar a ése príncipe que solamente en cuantos se encontraba. Incluso se negaba a pensar en alguien más, porque sabía que solamente había un príncipe para ella, para vivir, para soñar, para existir…

Aún con todos esos buenos deseos, Darien se hartó de ella. O al menos eso era lo que pensaba la princesa, porque no había ninguna otra razón para haberla dejado en ése terrible estado. Físicamente estaba bien, cuando mucho estaba un poco mal pasada porque no había probado bocado realmente desde el terrible suceso. Mentalmente, estaba ida, como si durmiera despierta o estuviese en el limbo. Sentimentalmente estaba deshecha.

¡Pobre princesa¿Y ahora¿Qué seguía? Después de llorar, gritar, mirar sus fotos, escuchar sus canciones, caminar, pensar, pensar, pensar…¿Qué seguía realmente¿Volver a llorar? O…¿Volver a caminar? Realmente no tenía caso sentirse tan mal. En el fondo lo sabía, pero en Serena siempre había dominado más el corazón que la razón. Siempre se había dejado llevar por sus sentimientos y emociones que por realmente meditar las situaciones. El cerebro del grupo, Amy, le había dicho que se distrajera leyendo. Mina le propuso salir a divertirse, Rei, prefirió que meditara espiritualmente el asunto, y ella sola encontraría la respuesta. Lita, le dijo que debía de olvidarlo, lo que era irónico, pues ni siquiera ella había logrado olvidar a su antiguo ex novio.

¿Por qué? – dijo sin pensar sola, mirando el agua rojiza por los reflejos dorados del atardecer - ¿Por qué…porqué yo…Darien?

Dos lágrimas cayeron en el agua. Y bajando la vista sollozó en silencio. La gente que pasaba la miraba de reojo, sintiendo lástima algunos, otros solo la tomaban por niña llorona, otros, se preocupaban un poco. Se enjugó el rostro con la manga del uniforme y siguió caminando. Llegó a su casa más deprimida aún, porque se había encontrado con Andrew, y él le había preguntado por Darien. Serena no le contestó, solo se fue lo más rápido que pudo.

¿Alguna ves realmente la había querido? Quería saber esa respuesta, o siempre se había sentido atado a ella por el pasado, y a la vez por el futuro. Y aunque ese futuro aún no estaba predestinado, Darien había decidido terminar con él, y no sólo acabarlo, pisotearlo, marchitarlo, doblegarlo para terminar de destrozar su corazón. Cuando la besaba¿Qué sentía¿O no sentía nada? Y entonces, porque aún así¿recordaba aquellos lindos ojos zafiros que la miraban con ternura? Algo no cuadraba ahí.

Aquellos sentimientos se habían desvanecido en el aire, para después trasformarse en desprecio, y desecharla como si fuese de papel.

Hay algo extraño en la forma de cómo las cosas cambian. La vida que usualmente vivimos puede voltearse de cabeza. Y de repente, alguien, que sentías que significaba todo, y tú eras ése todo también, se convierte en dolor y desolación. ¿Acaso él no lo sabía¿Tenía que decírselo…tenía que decirle que estaba dolida…por él?

Luna ignoraba tantas cosas…pensaba que solo era una pelea tonta e infantil, y probablemente hasta creía que la misma Serena lo había provocado. Además, le repetía una y otra ves lo importante que era, la princesa que era, y además de su otra identidad, debía ser responsable y más madura.

Tenía que pensar con la cabeza, desgraciadamente a ella le enseñaron a actuar con el corazón, Luna no lo veía como ella lo veía. Luna no sentía hinchársele el corazón de dolor, ni sentir los ojos caérsele de lágrimas, ni las náuseas de quedarse sola para siempre.

Varias veces se detuvo enfrente del alto edificio donde él vivía. Se quedaba mirando la ventana, esperando quizá un pequeño milagro, una esperanza, que le diera la oportunidad de él asomarse, y verla ahí. Entonces él saldría, y la abrazaría…y ya no estaría sola.

Pero todos los días era lo mismo. A veces lo veía salir, con prisa y sin mirarla, y aunque a veces la miraba de reojo, nunca realmente se viraba a ella. Entonces ella bajaba la cabeza y sentía ganas de llorar.

Incluso llegó a hacerle groserías, a rechazarla mil y una veces, a despreciarla, y todo…todo por una razón tonta y aparentemente sin importancia. ¿Por qué le hacía esto? Por lo menos por el amor que una vez dijo sentir, por aquellas promesas que una vez le platicó, de un futuro estructurado en castillos rosas y ángeles, por lo menos por eso, debería tratarla con dignidad. Porque había perdido al amor de su vida, más no su dignidad.

En definitiva, no podría seguir así. Sin embargo, no podría evitar en el futuro sentir un dolor en el pecho al verlo en la calle, porque casualmente siempre lo encontraba por accidente o…simplemente por el destino que se ponía de acuerdo para interceder con él.

Entre escribir en sus cuadernos, entre medio leer entre líneas, entre medio comer, siguieron pasando los días, que se hacían eternos cuestionando su actitud, sus modales, o simplemente si su forma de ser había sido la causa por la cual ahora sencillamente se encontraba sola.

A pesar de todo, la vida seguía corriendo. El mundo seguía girando, y ella en el centro, se deshacía. La gente no se detenía ni dejaba de hacer sus labores, sus amigas la animaban, pero no lograban su objetivo. ¡Claro que no! Porque atiborrarse de chocolate, dormir poco y no poner interés en las clases no era en vano. Con aquellas lágrimas en su almohada, tenía que marcar noche a noche su historia hasta el día de hoy, como si fueran símbolos en un triste mapa, que contaba la primera vez que estaba tan mal, la primera vez que le han roto el corazón.

¿Qué demonios podía hacer para volver a estar bien?

Si no fuera tan complicado el juego del amor, podría encontrar una solución para recuperarse más pronto. Sabía que a veces podía hacer daño, pero podría estar mejor. La princesa de la Luna acababa de darse cuenta que el amor quemaba como un disparo hecho traición. Acompañado de pesadillas bañadas en sudor, con llantos espontáneos que le hacían perder la razón. ¿Valía realmente la pena pasar por todo aquello por una persona cuyos sentimientos cambiaban de un día a otro¡Qué difícil era resignarse y empezar de nuevo! Levantarse con la herida ensangrentada y comenzar a caminar…sabiendo que hasta las piernas quebradas están, para poder seguir…para poder vivir…

Ése lunes por la mañana iba a terminarse. El dolor iba a ser suplantado por el ánimo, iba a intentar levantarse e ir a la escuela. Poner atención y seguir con su sencilla vida. Después de todo, cosas peores les pasaba a la gente. ¡Y ella sufriendo por amores! Darien seguía allí, no iría a ninguna parte. Y ella tampoco. Sabía que lucharía por lograr su sueño, por seguir, por existir. No se daría por vencida., porque los pequeños tropiezos que ahora marcaban su hasta ahora perfecto camino no lo habían cubierto por completo, por eso, estaba ahí, respirando, viva, sin tristezas. Con la firme seguridad de que si ése amor no volvía a ella para hacerla feliz, otro más lo haría.

.

.

.

.

_hola!! Ésta es la segunda (a petición ) y última parte. en realidad solamente quería plasmar la situación de la ruptura de éstos dos, la idea principal era ésa. Aunque como en "Lejos Estamos Mejor" es básicamente Darien, decidií incluir uno también para Serena. _

_Kayleigh_


End file.
